Someone Lost, Someone Found
by morningafter2
Summary: Sango, very angry at Miroku, runs away and meets a girl named Shina, who takes her in. Sango starts to like living with Shina more than traveling. Will she stay? Or will she go back?
1. Meet Shina

I don't own the IY cast. WHAAAAAAAAAA!!! It's so SAAAAAD! Actually, I have desire to own the Inuyasha cast. Oh, actually. I WANT MIROKU! HE'S MINE PEOPLES!!! On the bright side, I own Shina.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun was setting, although through the thick clouds that covered the skies of Feudal Japan, no one could see that. There was snow on the ground where one girl sat alone.  
  
This, incidentally, was NOT a good thing at all, because watching sunsets was one of the ways a certain youkai taijiya would calm herself after bad days such as this.  
  
And yet, although the sky was covered by thick clouds, she watched it anyway, thinking about nothing in particular, and everything in general. But, although she tried desperately to get rid of it, one thought simply would NOT leave her mind: The thought of what she had done to Miroku.  
  
:::Flashback:::  
  
"I hate you, Houshi-sama! I absolutely, completely, utterly, HATE you!" Sango screamed tears in her eyes. She ran into the woods, ignoring the calls from her friends, asking her to stop.  
  
:::End flashback:::  
  
Sango looked up at the dull gray sky, half-hoping that she would forget what happened that day. No such luck came to her, however. "This is all that stupid, hentai Houshi's fault!" She exclaimed, not expecting an answer.  
  
However, an answer came anyway.  
  
"A hentai houshi? Interestin'."  
  
Sango turned around, her long black hair whipping her face as she did so. "Who's there?"  
  
"Relax." Someone stepped out of the shadows. It was a girl about Sango's age. She had elbow-length crimson hair that hung in thick curls around her small face. Her blue eyes twinkled as she walked. She was wearing a dark red kimono with black roses embroidered on it, and slung over her shoulder was, as far as Sango could see, a spiked whip.  
  
"Who are you?" Sango asked, letting her guard down just a bit.  
  
"Name's Shina. Yours?" Shina smiled slightly.  
  
"Sango."  
  
"That's a pretty name."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"There's snow on the ground, ya know. Yer gonna get wet." Shina warned.  
  
"I know that." Sango lied, noticing for the first time that there was indeed snow covering the ground.  
  
"Well then. Ya ain't too bright." Shina giggled. "Because snow's also comin' down, and once it melts into yer clothes, you'll be soaked, and then you'll catch cold."  
  
"Hmmmm" Sango sighed distractedly  
  
"Do you have a place to stay for the night?"  
  
"Yes." Sango lied once more.  
  
"No ya don't." Shina objected. "The only place within a day's walk from here is my village, and no one has said anythin' 'bout a guest."  
  
"Why ask a question if you already know the answer?" Sango asked, more than a bit irritated by this girl's cheerfulness and nosiness.  
  
"'Cause I was wonderin' if ya'd try 'n lie t' me like most folks do." Shina grinned.  
  
"Well I did."  
  
"I noticed. Come with me."  
  
"Why? Where to?"  
  
"'Cause I said so, and yer comin' t' my village. Ya can spend the night there and we'll supply ya with food and some fresh clothes. Deal?"  
  
"Deal, I guess."  
  
"Then c'mon!" Shina flashed Sango a cheeky grin and sped off.  
  
Sango sighed and followed.  
  
~*~  
  
After an hour's walk, Shina and Sango finally made it to what Shina proudly proclaimed was "her village".  
  
Immediately, some children surrounded Shina, asking who her new friend was and why she had been out all week.  
  
Shina smiled and patted one of the little girls on the head. "I was out explorin', like I love doin', Mika. And this is my friend, Sango."  
  
Sango nodded, a small smile gracing her features.  
  
"Sango, meet some of the village children; Mika, Tomie, Zen, Kiyoshi, Jiro, and Aiko. Children, meet Sango."  
  
"Hello Miss Sango!" The children chorused, smiling up at their new friend.  
  
"Hello." Sango smiled back.  
  
"Kids, y'all shoulda been in bed a long time ago, ya know." Shina voice became slightly stern, but without losing it's teasing edge.  
  
"We know, we know, Miss Shina." The children looked away.  
  
One of the little girls stepped forward. "We jus' wanted t' see if you'd come back t'night." She said.  
  
"Well, I did, Tomie, so now y'all follow Sango and myself t' my place and we'll go t' bed."  
  
"Okay!" Everyone except one little girl, whom Sango recognized as Aiko, nodded cheerfully.  
  
Shina took everyone back to her home. She, Tomie, Zen, Jiro, Kiyoshi, and Mika led the way, and Sango and Aiko trailed behind.  
  
"Aiko, isn't it?" Sango smiled at the little girl.  
  
"Yea." Aiko replied.  
  
"You weren't as excited as the others to see Shina."  
  
"Point being? She ignores me most of the time. She likes the others, not me."  
  
"I'm sure that isn't true, Aiko."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Shina seems to love all of you the same."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Sango! Aiko! C'mon in!" Shina waved her hands to Sango and Aiko.  
  
"Coming." Sango and Aiko chorused.  
  
Sango walked in and was surprised. Shina's place was rather small, but it felt like a home to her anyway.  
  
"Have y'all eaten?" Shina asked.  
  
"No." Everyone replied.  
  
"Well then! Let's make somethin'!" Shina rubbed her hands together, smiling as always.  
  
"Oh, Sango! Ya need some dry clothes, dontcha?" Shina hit herself on the head lightly.  
  
"It's okay." Sango let the comment slide.  
  
"No it ain't! No one's gettin' sick in my place. Now follow me!" Shina walked into another small room that had some rather pretty kimonos. "Pick one."  
  
Sango hesitated. All of the kimonos were so beautiful, she didn't want to risk ruining any of them.  
  
"Don' be scared, Sango. Just pick whichever one looks right."  
  
Sango nodded and looked around the room. One kimono caught her eye. It was buried in the corner. She walked over and took it out carefully.  
  
Shina smiled. "Well! Good choice, Sango! I haven't seen that one in ages! Almost forgot I had it!"  
  
Sango looked at the kimono. It was baby blue with pink carnations embroidered on it. "Are you sure it's okay for me to wear this?"  
  
"Sure! Put it on while I get dinner ready, 'kay?" Shina waved and walked out of the room.  
  
"Sure." Sango said slowly.  
  
~*~  
  
End Chapter  
  
Ending Notes: Heehee. Uhm. This is probably gonna only be 3 or 4 chapters. If you want me to update this, then REVIEW, becaue I won't update until I get 10! Reviews keep me going! 


	2. Miroku's Guilt

I don't own Inuyasha. *Shrugs* Oh well.  
  
I didn't get my ten reviews, but a friend of mine was bugging my to update, so I did.  
  
~*~  
  
Someone Lost, Someone Found  
  
Chapter 2: Miroku's guilt  
  
~*~  
  
"Way to go, Miroku!" Kagome exclaimed angrily.  
  
It had been a full week since Sango had run away, and the group was still looking for her.  
  
Miroku sighed.  
  
"Miroku, this is all your fault! If you weren't such a hentai, Sango wouldn't have run away!" Shippo pointed at the monk accusingly.  
  
"Yea. And we wouldn't have to take this stupid detour." Inuyasha added.  
  
Miroku, now having MORE insults to think about, and more guilt weighing him down, shrugged, trying not to show the hurt in his eyes. He knew that it was his fault, and that Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha were right, and that he may as well lie down and die for all the worth he was, but he just shrugged off their comments, pretending not to care. "Wonder how she's doing now, anyway." He thought, trying to picture Sango in his mind.  
  
"I'll bet he isn't even SORRY about it!" Shippo quipped.  
  
"Shippo!" Kagome scolded.  
  
Miroku looked up; hoping that Kagome was going to tell Shippo that that was enough. No such luck.  
  
"I'm sure he's sorry! Not very sorry, but I'm sure he's at least a LITTLE bit sorry! Isn't that right, Miroku?"  
  
Miroku looked away and muttered something incoherently under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nothing." Miroku muttered, not looking at Kagome.  
  
"Don't you even MISS Sango?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Of course I miss Sango, Shippo. Now would all of you just SHUT UP?!" Miroku yelled. "I already KNOW that it's my own damn fault, I don't need or want you all to remind me every second of the damn day!" His eyes flashed, and he glared at each member of the group in turn.  
  
"Miroku..." Kagome started.  
  
"Forget it. I'll go look for Sango myself." Miroku shook his head and walked off.  
  
When Miroku was out of earshot, Shippo asked a question. "Think we went too far?"  
  
"Nah. The hentai deserved it." Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome started.  
  
"What?"  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
"What was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled, his face covered in dirt.  
  
"For being so insensitive!"  
  
Shippo hopped onto Kagome's shoulder and laughed at the grounded hanyou.  
  
"You weren't much better, wench!" Inuyasha growled, picking Shippo off of Kagome's shoulder and hitting him on the head.  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku walked slowly through the woods. "If worst comes to worst, I'll die here." He muttered, and kept walking. "Why am I even looking for Sango anyway? She ran off because of ME. I'm probably the LAST person she'd want to see."  
  
Of course, Miroku couldn't have been more wrong....  
  
~*~  
  
Sango had been staying with Shina for five days already. She had to admit, these were some of the calmest 5 days of her existence, and she wasn't fond of not having much to do. "I wonder how Miroku's doing..." She mused aloud.  
  
"Who's Miroku, Miss Sango?" Mika's big brown eyes snapped Sango out of her daydreams and back into reality.  
  
"Maybe he's her brother." Kiyoshi suggested.  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?" Tomie questioned, her bright eyes sparkling mischievously.  
  
Sango blushed.  
  
"I was right!" Tomie exclaimed triumphantly.  
  
"Children! Shina walked up to Sango, a scolding look set upon her face, but, as always, her eyes betrayed whatever mischief she had planned. "Don't ask Sango such things!"  
  
"Sorry Shina." Tomie sighed. "But we were just curious."  
  
"Heh. I really shouldn't be scolding y'all, 'cause I'm very curious now myself." Shina grinned and sat down. "So. Who IS Miroku, eh?"  
  
Sango groaned. "He's..." She really didn't know WHAT Miroku was to her. "Someone." She finished lamely; half hoping that Miroku was with her.  
  
"Sango! Spill already!" Mika whined.  
  
"Ya really should tell us, Sango, or we'll all make up our own opinions." Shina smiled as innocently as she possibly could.  
  
At this, all the children started talking about their ideas of who and what Miroku was to Sango.  
  
"I still say he's her brother." Kiyoshi muttered.  
  
"No way! He's gotta be her boyfriend, or Sango wouldn't be blushing so much!" Tomie quipped.  
  
"Maybe he's MORE than her boyfriend!" Mika grinned.  
  
All the boys were over with Kiyoshi, and the girls were over with Mika.  
  
"Brother!" The boys exclaimed.  
  
"Boyfriend!" The girls retorted.  
  
Shina crawled over to Sango. "They're gonna to keep at it until ya tell them who Miroku is, ya know."  
  
Sango sighed. "I know, I know."  
  
"So tell already!"  
  
"Fine, fine. I don't know why I'm so reluctant to tell, anyway. Miroku is... was, a friend of mine."  
  
"Was/" Aiko asked.  
  
"You mean you aren't friends anymore?" Jiro added.  
  
Sango shook her head.  
  
"Why not?" Tomie piped up.  
  
"We had a... disagreement." Sango muttered.  
  
"Ooooooooooooooh! About what?" Mika and Shina leaned in.  
  
"Nothing." Sango murmured.  
  
"Miss Shina, it's getting dark." Mika noted.  
  
"That it is. Okay, kids. Get inside and I'll make dinner." Shina smiled, motioning for the children to head in.  
  
The children went inside without complaint, and Shina started in as well, but Sango sat still.  
  
"Sango, you comin'?" Shina asked.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Sango! You in there?" Shina waved her hand in front of Sango's face. "Ya comin' inside or what?"  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku was rather tired. He had been walking for quite some time now, and he really needed a rest. But a young neko youkai he had run into had told him that there was a village close by, so he was determined to make it there.  
  
~*~  
  
After about ten minutes of Shina calling to her, Sango finally snapped out of her trance.  
  
"Rejoined the world of the living, eh?" Shina smirked.  
  
"Hm, yea." Sango replied, still slightly spaced out.  
  
"So... I'll repeat my question for the forty-eighth time. Are you coming inside?"  
  
"Yea, I guess." Sango murmured, standing up and brushing the dust off of the kimono she had borrowed from Shina.  
  
Shina sat Sango down and told her to stay put, but Sango refused.  
  
"I need to do something productive. I'll be unbearably bored, otherwise." She objected.  
  
"Fine. Then help me cook dinner." Shina offered.  
  
"Okay."  
  
While the two girls were cooking, Shina asked a question that startled Sango.  
  
"What is Miroku to you?"  
  
"I guess he's a friend."  
  
"Ya blush a lot when you talk about him. Most people don't blush when they talk about friends."  
  
"Well, I'm not most people."  
  
"I already know THAT, Sango. Hey... Before you came here. To the village I mean, your life must have been a lot different."  
  
"Yea. Very different." Sango agreed. "It was never even nearly this calm. Someone was always doing something, whether it was Shippo teasing Inuyasha, fighting youkai, Kagome and Inuyasha bickering, or..." She paused, unsure of whether to say it.  
  
"Or what?" Shina probed.  
  
"Or Miroku and myself, talking. Of course, our conversations usually ended up with him with a handprint on his face, but." Sango laughed half- heartedly.  
  
"Oh. He must have been a pervert."  
  
"He was. Hey. Why are all the children staying with you anyway?"  
  
"All their parents... They died." Shina looked away.  
  
"Oh. To lose all family at such a young age must be devastating."  
  
"Yea. I like to think that they have another family now, though." Shina quickly brightened up.  
  
"Hai. I imagine they think so too."  
  
"I need t' go get somethin'. You stay here." Shina said, walking outside.  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku had finally made it to the village, and he was currently looking for a place to stay. There were very few places, and apparently no inn. And yet, he was wandering aimlessly around this tiny village, knowing that his efforts were in vain. And then he bumped into someone.  
  
"Ouch." A girl's voice came from the ground.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, miss." Miroku leaned down and offered his hand to the girl on the ground.  
  
She stood up and smiled. "No worries. What're you doin' out so late? And where do ya come from?" She asked.  
  
Miroku noticed that she was quite pretty. Elbow-length crimson hair. Bright blue eyes, and a smile permanently set upon her face. "I am a traveling monk looking for a place to stay. You wouldn't by any chance be able to direct me to an inn, would you miss?"  
  
The girl laughed, and it echoed throughout the night sky, a beautiful sound. "There ain't an inn in a tiny village such as this one, sir." She exclaimed.  
  
"Well, then. Do you know of any place I could stay?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I guess you could stay with me. I have 6 kids and a young lady staying with me already, so it's rather crowded, but."  
  
"That would be great." Miroku smiled.  
  
"Okay then! C'mon. My name's Shina, by the way."  
  
"Miroku."  
  
"Nice to meet you!" Shina smiled, forgetting that Sango knew a monk named Miroku.  
  
The two walked side by side in silence until they reached Shina's home. To others, perhaps this would have felt odd; walking beside someone and not saying a word to them, but Shina and Miroku took no notice of that.  
  
"Everyone, we have another person stayin' with us for a while!" Shina announced.  
  
Everyone looked up from his or her dinner to see whom the guest was.  
  
"Everyone, this is..."  
  
"Miroku." Sango finished, her face turning pale, and her eyes betraying no emotion. Even the way she said his name was cold.  
  
"No doubt about it. She's still mad." Miroku thought to himself.  
  
"Um, Shina? I'm going for a walk. Don't wait up." Sango muttered, getting up quickly and walking outside, ignoring the snow falling.  
  
"Ano, Shina-sama. I shall follow Sango-sama. I have something to say to her. I'll be back in a bit." Miroku nodded and quickly rushed after Sango.  
  
Shina was left at the doorway, watching her two friends running away.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sango-sama! Sango-sama! Wait up would you?!" Miroku called.  
  
Sango, of course, didn't slow down.  
  
"Sango-sama. I am VERY tired. I have been walking all day, trying to find you. For crying out loud, at least stop and listen to me! What could it hurt?" He grabbed Sango's arm and stopped.  
  
Sango kept her head turned. "Houshi-sama." She whispered. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!"  
  
"I can't do that, Sango, because that would mean leaving here and forgetting about you."  
  
"That's right. Why won't you?"  
  
"Because, Sango-sama." Miroku started, unsure of whether or not he really wanted to say what he was about to.  
  
"Because why?" Sango asked, now slightly curious.  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
~*~  
  
Ending notes: Cliffhanger! Hehehe. I'm going to have to start this one very soon, because I'm curious myself as to how it'll play out! Review and I'll update folks!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~ Hime Hoshi - Star Princess 


	3. I love you, he says

Author's incoherent babbling: I STILL don't own the Inuyasha cast. Apparently, bribing Rumiko Takahashi to give me them isn't the smartest thing to do. *Shrugs* Oh well. I DO own Shina... Is that a good thing?  
  
~*~  
  
Someone Lost, Someone Found  
  
Chapter 3: Confessions  
  
~*~  
  
"A-ano... Houshi-sama... What did you just say?" Sango asked shakily. Her heart was pounding and she felt her feet slip out from under her. She waited to feel the fresh snow creeping into her kimono, but that never happened.  
  
Miroku caught Sango easily, but they both ended up tumbling into the snow, Sango on top of Miroku.  
  
"Ouch." Sango moaned, rubbing her head absentmindedly.  
  
"You okay, Sango-sama?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yea, fine. My head hurts a bit, but nothing serious."  
  
"Looks like she's forgotten about... that." Miroku thought to himself. Of course, he was wrong.  
  
"Houshi-sama. You said... You said that you loved me." Sango said slowly.  
  
Miroku paused, sure he would regret whatever came out of his mouth. Finally, he thought of something, "Yes... I did say that, Sango-sama. And I told the truth."  
  
"Um, please, Houshi-sama, could you just call me Sango?" Sango felt her cheeks heat up, here she was, alone with the man she had loved for so long, and she was making a silly request like that?  
  
"Whatever you want, Sango." Miroku smiled, "I shall do that, provided you drop the "Houshi-sama". I'm Miroku. Houshi-sama makes me feel old." Miroku joked.  
  
Sango laughed. Seeing Miroku smiling like that made her feel unbelievably happy. "Okay, Houshi, um, Miroku." She smiled.  
  
"Well... How do YOU feel, Sango?"  
  
Sango hesitated. She knew very well how she felt, but didn't want to say it aloud. "I... I don't know how I feel."  
  
Miroku kept a smile pasted on his face, but his heart dropped. "I see."  
  
"Can I take a rain check?" Sango half joked, smiling slightly.  
  
"Eh?" Miroku was about to ask what in Buddha's name a rain check was when an explosion came from the village.  
  
Shina came running out of her home, a panicked look across her usually- smiling-and-happy face. "What was that?" She asked.  
  
"I have no clue, but I say we go check it out." Miroku replied.  
  
"Agreed." Sango and Shina said at the same time.  
  
"But who's goin' t' stay with the kids?" Shina asked.  
  
"SANGO!!! MIROKU!!!" A voice from the bushes came out.  
  
"Shippo?" Sango called.  
  
"SANGO!!!" Shippo jumped into Sango's open arms. "I missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you too, Shippo." Sango said numbly. Suddenly, she got an idea. "Shippo? Would you like to play with some children?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Um, I guess so." Shippo stared at Sango for suggesting something so unusual.  
  
"Okay then. Say... Are the others around?"  
  
"Yea, they're right..."  
  
A crash in the bushes followed by Kagome's voice yelling, "DON'T BE SO INSENSITIVE!"  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone approached the youkai: a fierce looking, giant mountain cat.  
  
Shina paled. "What do you want with us?" She asked.  
  
"My dear Shinako. Staying in this human village? How pathetic you have grown to be." The cat growled.  
  
"Shut up. You don't know anything." Shina glared at the cat, a brave and possibly stupid thing to do, as this cat was easily ten times her height. "I've grown to be better than you will ever be, you heartless..." Shina trailed off.  
  
"Shina, who's this?" Sango asked, walking up to Shina.  
  
"No one. Y'all stay back, k?" Shina muttered.  
  
"But..." Sango objected.  
  
"Stay back. This is MY fight." Shina said harshly.  
  
"Okay..." Sango backed away.  
  
"Trying to protect your puny human friends? You are such a disgrace. I should kill you."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Shina screamed.  
  
"Temper, my dear, temper."  
  
Shina calmed down, but her eyes, as always, showed her true emotions. "What business do you have with this village?" She asked.  
  
"Well, you ARE my heir, and I AM rather old, as much as I hate to say it." The cat started.  
  
"Make your point and do so quickly." Shina snapped. "Shippo and Kirara may not be strong enough to hold off whatever or whomever she's sent." She thought.  
  
In the background, the group was whispering to each other.  
  
"Heir?" Kagome asked.  
  
"But that's a youkai, and Shina's a human." Miroku had a confused look upon his face.  
  
"Human? What kind of moron ARE you, Miroku?" Inuyasha snorted. "That Shina girl is a cat demon."  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all had identical shocked looks set upon their faces.  
  
"You sure, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, being the first to snap out of her state of shock.  
  
"Of course. I know the difference between the scent of a human and the scent of a youkai." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"If you say so..." Kagome said.  
  
Miroku and Sango stared at each other, both thinking the same thing: Shina had deceived them. And the children as well.  
  
"Shinako... You will come back to the mountains with me. It will be a disgrace to have you take over the clan, but you are my only heir." The youkai growled.  
  
"Like Hell! I ain't goin' nowhere with ya!" Shina shouted.  
  
"Shinako. You will come, or you will die here."  
  
"My name's SHINA. I don' wanna be yer daughter anymore, and I ain't, so LEAVE ME BE!"  
  
The youkai made a swipe at Shina.  
  
Shina tried to dodge, but the youkai's paw was too large, and it made a big cut in the beautiful kimono she was wearing.  
  
"You will ALWAYS be my daughter, Shinako. You may resist it all you want, but you ARE my heir, and you WILL be coming back with me. Dead or alive."  
  
"I AM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER, I AM NOT YOUR HEIR, AND I AM NOT COMING BACK WITH YOU!" Shina screamed.  
  
"Shinako, do not speak to me like that."  
  
"I'll speak t' ya however I please." Shina retorted.  
  
Another swipe. This one made a cut on Shina's leg.  
  
Shina almost fell over, but caught herself at the last moment and glared at the cat.  
  
"You come back with me or I destroy this pathetic human village you care so much about."  
  
Shina's eyes flashed with anger, but she knew that her mother wasn't lying. "I'll come. Provided ya leave this village be." She muttered.  
  
The cat smirked. "I knew you would see it my way, Shinako."  
  
"I don' see it yer way. I just want ya t' leave my friends alone."  
  
"Just come."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
The group watched as Shina and her mother left.  
  
"Wonder what that was about." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Quite obvious, isn't it?" Miroku replied.  
  
Shina's voice rang through the village, no longer in its normal happy, carefree tone, but instead in a sullen, sad, and angry tone, "Sango! Miroku! Kagome! Inuyasha! Please... Take care of Aiko and the others while I'm gone!"  
  
Sango wanted to call back, but knew that Shina was probably halfway up the mountain and wouldn't hear her.  
  
The three humans and the hanyou walked dejectedly back to Shina's home. Kagome and Inuyasha were just sorry that Shina had been taken, but Sango and Miroku both had the same thoughts in their heads: they were dreading telling Mika, Aiko and the others what had happened.  
  
Sure enough, all hell broke loose when the news of Shina's disappearance came out. The part about her being a cat demon, they conveniently left out, though.  
  
Mika, Aiko, and Tomie burst into tears, Kiyoshi demanded that they go and get his "big sister" back, Zen glared at the four members of the group as if this were their fault (which, Sango and Miroku thought, it probably was), and Jiro just stood there, shocked.  
  
Sango and Kagome rushed over to the girls and comforted them, while Inuyasha and Miroku just stood there, feeling quite out of place. Shippo and Kirara bounded up to them.  
  
"What happened to Shina?" Shippo asked.  
  
"We've already explained that." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Yea right, and you smell like a cat because?" Shippo rolled his eyes impatiently.  
  
Inuyasha looked slightly surprised, but Miroku was just relieved that Shippo had said that quietly enough for none of the children to hear.  
  
"That's none of your business, squirt," the hanyou growled.  
  
"Right, none of my business when Shina's been kidnapped, er, catnapped." Shippo snapped, keeping his voice as low as possible.  
  
"That's right, none of your business, now shoo." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
Shippo pouted, "fine! I'll get Kagome and Sango to tell me!" He started to walk off, but Miroku grabbed his little shoulder.  
  
"Shippo, you had best leave Sango alone for a while. She's, um, not feeling well." Miroku whispered.  
  
"You grope her again?" Shippo stared at Miroku expectantly.  
  
"No, Shippo. Just, do as I say."  
  
Shippo shrugged and ran off to Kagome.  
  
~*~  
  
Ending notes: Whew! This chapter took me a while! Please review, I only got one on my last chapter. Made me feel quite unloved...  
  
Forever, for never,  
  
Hime Hoshi, Star Princess 


End file.
